StarWars III: The beggining of the end
by Rocket Blaze
Summary: This story follows the Starwars ep. III story line with new characters and a few extra scenes. Please R&R. first fic Chapter 2 up, Chapter 3 coming soon.
1. So it begins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**_

_**(No kinkxe (kink-x) is not a Grievous rip off he is my own character!)**_

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**STAR WARS**

**EPISODE III**

**THE BEGGING OF THE END **

**CHAPTER I**

**AS THE FIGHTING OF THE WAR**

**RAGES A ROUND THE PLANET**

**OF THE CITY PLANET CORUSCANT**

**JEDI MASTER KINKXE MOVES **

**HIS FLEET TO STOPTHE ENEMY**

**FROM LEAVING ORBIT AROUND**

**CORUSCANT...**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**WITH LITTLE HOPE AND A SMALL **

**FLEET, KINKXE BLOCKED THE**

**SEPERTISTS FROM LEAVING THE**

**SYSTEMAND YET SO MANY LOSSES…**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**NOW KINKXE MUST HELP SAVE **

**THE CHANCELLOR FROM THE **

**CLUTCHESOFGENERAL ****GREVIOUS…  
**

**>**

**>**

**… "All batteries fire FIRE!" The captain of Grievous's ship yelled at the pilot droids. The republic had fierce damage inflected upon them. Ships and frigates were in a head-to-head death match outside the ship. The captain heard something behind him. It was General Grievous.**

"Where are they (cough) captain." Grievous asked in his bone chilling, half-human, half-mechanic voice.

"We tracked down two of them in the elevator" the captain said nervously, "Darth Sidious will not be happy if the chancellor is saved."

"They won't be, Count Dooku said he would stop …."

"Sir," A droid interrupted. "We found three Jedi in hallway AX-581, one we thought was you, but we scanned and no features of yours were on him. He is completely organic."

"Well then we will have to cough track them down won't we? Send my guards after them send six two for each Jedi, (cough, cough) and if the pass through that send the Droidikas to finish them off."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Did you here that?" A Jedi asked with his hood on. He had four arms but two where hidden under his robe. He was seven feet tall. His skin was a bit of purple

"No." Said his padawan who was also his best friend. He was Human. He had blue eyes and looked kind of like a young Obi-wan.

"Exactly, it's too quite Ken." Out of nowhere buzzing was heard and 12 lights appeared

The lights were on staffs and held bye Grievous's bodyguards. The other Jedi who was a female, pulled out her two light sabers, two blue ones, Ken pulled out his green light saber and Kinkxe pulled out four light sabers, two blue, two green.

"Ari (R-re) take those two, me and Ken have the other ones" Kinkxe said I his attacking position. (Ari, is a also a human, female) Two of them lunged at Kinkxe and he blocked their and with his other free arms he chopped them up. Ken already took down one but the other one he had a problem. Kinkxe helped Ari fighting the other two. Ken sliced up the guard and so did Ari and Kinkxe with the other two.

"Well I'll say negotiations went well." Ken joked.

"Com… DROIDIKAS!" Four destroyers rolled up and started up their shields. They started blasting way at the Jedi. Kinkxe force pushed them out of the way.

"Come on."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Grievous snarled. "They managed to live through that (cough)."

"Sir the Jedi have saved the chancellor. They are in always X9-325." A droid reported

"(cough) activate ray shields!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Three men ran down a hallway, a Man in his late 30's, a man in his early 20's and an old man. As they were running, ray shields went up.

"Ray shields" the young one said.

"Ray shields? Anakin, how could this happen? We're smarter than this." The Mid oldest one said. His name was Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin's friend and mentor.

"Apparently not."

"Well what's your plan?" Obi asked

"Patience."

"Patience?" Obi-wan repeated.

"Yes, R2 will be along and we can get out of here." As if on cue, a small droid with a pattern of blue and white rolled very fast past them and into a wall. "See." Nevertheless, Ani was wrong. Two Droidikas rolled up and stopped the little droid as a patrol group of super battle droids walked up. "Hands up." R2 shocked its hand, and it kicked poor R2-D2 on its side.

Obi then asked, "Do you have a plan B?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As Kinkxe and the other two Jedi ran down the hall, Kinkxe stopped.

"Master we must go." Ken told him

"They're not up there. Use your feeling young one. Do you sense their presence any where near us?"

"…No sir."

"Then where are they?" Ari asked.

Kinkxe closed his eyes. "We need to get out of here, Obi-wan and Anakin will be fine, we need to get out of here or we won't be."

"Why?" Ken

"Trust your master, we must go."

"Alright." And with that the Jedi turned around and left for the hanger."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The two Jedi and the chancellor were taken to the bridge. Grievous was already waiting for them. "Ah the negotiators, General Kenobi, and Skywalker… I expected someone with your reputation to be a bit older."

"Grievous…you're shorter than I expected." Anakin said mockingly.

"…………… Jedi scum."

Obi-wan whispers, "Anakin we have a job to do, try not to get him angry."

"Their light sabers." Grievous commanded. The Droid brought it up and he snatched them from the droid quickly.

"Your welcome." The droid said sarcastically.

"Your light sabers will make a fine addition to my collection. Take them away."

Obi-wan cut in, "Oh I don't think so, and this time you're not getting away."


	2. Another happy landing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**_

_**I noticed that in my last chapter, there we're a few problems, so I'll triple-check this time.

* * *

**_

**STAR **

**WARS**

**EPISODE III**

**THE BEGGING OF THE END **

**CHAPTER 2**

"R2! NOW!" Anakin yelled ad the little droid went hey wire as a distraction. Obi-wan and Anakin used their force powers to receive their light sabers from Grievous.

Grievous backed away and said "Kill them" to his guards.

Anakin immediately cut his enemy in half and went to kill the droids taking away the chancellor. He sliced up both and cut the chancellors bonds.

Obi-wan cut off the guard's head and started to walk away thinking it would crumple and die but instead it waved its staff around and acted lively. Obi went back and slashed it up, and it finally crumpled and died.

* * *

"Hurry!" Ari yelled, she was much faster than Ken and Kinkxe were. They ran down endless hallways until they got to the hanger. There was one ship left, the ship they came in. It was a republic LAAT. The republic LAAT is more of a carrier than a fighter.

"I'll pilot this." Ken said jumping into the pilot's seat.

"Are you sure Ken?" Ari asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

* * *

Grievous jumped over a control panel and picked up one of his fallen guards staff. Obi wan stopped him from going one was and Anakin the other way. Grievous looked at both Jedi and said, "You lose General Kenobi." and he threw the staff at the bridge window and the air was being sucked out. Grievous's magnetized feet kept him on top of the ship.

General Grievous jumped back into the ship and went to the life pod section of it. He got in one and said mockingly to no one, "Time to abandon ship" and launched all life pods that could launch so Obi-wan and Anakin couldn't leave.

The back up metal shields went up and the air stopped from being sucked out. Obi-wan looked at Anakin.

"Can you pilot this ship?"

"You mean land what's left of it," Anakin replied, "well I say what we can do is relevant, strap yourselves in."

* * *

The other three Jedi we're able to make it out before… BOOM. The ship broke in half.

"Will they be ok Master Kinkxe?" Ari asked.

"They'll be fine. Head for out capital ship, the men there could help us get back too Coruscant

BOOM.……

"We lost something" Anakin reported.

Obi-wan looked at the computer screen. "Don't worry we're still flying half a ship."

The ship was picking up speed. They had entered the atmosphere. The y kept getting closer to the city. The ship was on fire. Five ships came around them and started to pour water on the half-burning ship.

"Look a landing strip." Obi-wan said.

"We're coming in too hot." Anakin said. They started to get closer and closer to the ground. They suddenly met with the ground and scraped across the landing strip and hitting a tower. They finally came to a stop.

Obi-wan ran his fingers through his hair. "Another happy landing."

**

* * *

**

**Ok I know this chapter was short, but I'm trying to figure out the next one. Ok so reviews would be nice and ideas. You'll see more of my characters in the next chapter.**

**Rocket**


End file.
